First Love And Fame
by Eia Yukino
Summary: Never falling in love Amu leaves home to work for her singing group,Silver Crescent. Not knowing a rivaling boy group is on the raise. Will Amu and her group ever fall in love? Or will fame take over them?
1. Chapter 1

"Big sister!" Ami asks. "When are you leaving with Momo? Mother is asking!"

I sigh and look at me sister. "In five minutes!"

"O-k!" She replies as she walks out of my room."

My gosh, sisters are strange. Well I can't blame her. Her sister's a Goth-Punk chick. Ever since I was little everyone assumed I was Goth or Punk. Sure I was bad in Elementary for all these years. Back talking the teacher, picking fights, and even being in a gang. Mani I am a bad child.

The door bell then rang, I grabbed my stuff and walked out the house. Yelling, "I'll be back in a couple of days, bye people!"

As I left the house I looked back, and saw my room dark just how I left it.

As I turn my head back to it's normal position I see Momo waiting in her car. I shiver to the sight of her pink car.

"Omg! Rima you actually can sit in that car with Momo?!" I yell out.

Rima sighed deeply as I entered the convertible. "Bitch, it's this or walk, why'd you go and break you bike against mine?"

I smiled and replied, "Sorry gosh."

"Amu, make sure your wearing your seatbelt I don't want to get a ticket." Momo says.

I stare at her and put my seatbelt on, "Sure what ever pinky."

She turns to look at me and says, "You're the one with pink hair."

She then began to drive off.

"Can we listen to music?" I ask.

Rima then turned the radio on.

(I know you want me)

One two three four

Uno dos tres cuatro

I know you want me, want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me

You know I want cha, want cha

"RIMA CHANGE IT!" I screamed, "THAT SONG IS SO ANNOYING!"

Rima then changed the station to our favorite Goth-Punk-Emo Station.

"Did you hear the new single?"

"No, which one?"

"The one by that new artist! She really popular with the Goths,"

"Oh you mean that Wayward Victorian?"

"Yep, Emilie Autumn!"

My head rasied and I screamed. "Oh shit turn it up! EA's ganna be on!"

Rima screamed as she turned up the radio.

Thank god this drive is going to take around 2 hours.

"Hey Jilla, since you're her fan why don't I tell a surprise!"

"Jack, no more worms!"

"No, close your eyes."

**Door Slams in Back round.**

"Hello," Emilie Autumns voice said.

We screamed in the car.

Jilla screamed.

"Omg! Your Emilie Autumn!"

"Ha-ha, told you you'd love it" Jack said.

"Jilla, I heared you where a fan, thank you" EA said.

"Alright Emilie's hit new song **Opheliac,** The sickness you wayward girls have!"

Wen scream in the car and waited to sing the song..

**(Listen to Opheliac By Emilie Autumn**)

~Long Beginning~

I'm your Opheliac

I've been so disillusioned

I know you'd take me back

But still I feigned confusion

I couldn't be your friend

My world was too unstable

You might have seen the end

But you were never able

To keep me breathing

As the water rises up again

Before I slip away

**They then began to singing loudly, and start punching up wards to the beat**

You know the games I play

And the words I say

When I want my own way

You know the lies I tell

When you've gone through hell

And I say I can't stay

You know how hard it can be

To keep believing in me

When everything and everyone

Becomes my enemy and when

There's nothing more you can do

I'm gonna blame it on you

It's not the way I want to be

I only hope that in the end you will see

It's the Opheliac in me

**Amu's phone began to ring but since the next part of the song was the same as her ring tone she didn't notice**

I'm your Opheliac

My stockings prove my virtues

I'm open to attack

But I don't want to hurt you

Whether I swim or sink

That's no concern of yours now

How could you possibly think

You had the power to know how

To keep me breathing

As the water rises up again

Before I slip away

**Rima then alone sang**

You know the games I play

And the words I say

When I want my own way

You know the lies I tell

When you've gone through hell

And I say I can't stay

You know how hard it can be

To keep believing in me

When everything and everyone

Becomes my enemy and when

There's nothing more you can do

I'm gonna blame it on you

It's not the way I want to be

I only hope that in the end you will see

It's the Opheliac in me

**I then began to sing**

Studies show:

Intelligent girls are more depressed

Because they know

What the world is really like

Don't think for a beat it makes it better

When you sit her down and tell her

Everything gonna be all right

She knows in society she either is

A devil or an angel with no in between

She speaks in the third person

So she can forget that she's me

**We then let Emilie sing on the radio**

Doubt thou the stars are fire

Doubt thou the sun doth move

Doubt truth to be a liar

But never doubt

Doubt thou the stars are fire

Doubt thou the sun doth move

Doubt truth to be a liar

But never doubt I love

**We then all sang together**

You know the games I play

And the words I say

When I want my own way

You know the lies I tell

When you've gone through hell

And I say I can't stay

You know how hard it can be

To keep believing in me

When everything and everyone

Becomes my enemy and when

There's nothing more you can do

I'm gonna blame it on you

It's not the way I want to be

I only hope that in the end you will see

It's the Opheliac in me

As the song ended, Jilla, Jack and EA got back on the radio.

"Ha-ha, Wasn't that a good song?" Jack said.

"It was the best!" Jilla said.

"Man I can't wait to work with EA!" I said.

"It's amazing your parents let you go." Momo said.

"Ugh what do they know, it's there fault I'm not normal."

We all where silent. Only the radio speaking.

"Would you tell us who your going to be working with next?" Jack asked EA.

"Ha-ha I'll be working with a group of very talented girls." EA replied.

"What's the name?" Jilla asked, "Are they a normal group of girls?"

"Ha-ha, lucky no. Never be normal, is what I say. And these girls are nothing close to normal! That's why I wanted to work with them." EA replied.

"Emillie what's the name of this talented group?" Jack asked.

"They are, **Silver Crescent** the big girl group, I admire them very much," Emilie Says.

We scream in the car.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT!" RIMA SCREAMED.

" **Silver Crescent **the large Goth-Punk girl group?" Jilla said.

"Yep, I love their version of my song, "The Art of Suicide" and their Debut single, "Dear Cupid" It's really amazing I never knew these girls where in so much pain! In the good way. They are just totally awesome." EA commented.

It then began to rain.

And Momo got her hood up on the car.

The Art of Suicide then started to play in the back round.

A loud crash of thunder then sounded.

And as Momo drove into the city we all kept quit. As we parked and walked in the hotel we where staying at Rima spotted EA., and screamed.

But then all of a sudden a group of butt ugly guys came at us.

I kicked one with my high-healed combat boot and said, "Get out of the way bastard."

The guy stared at me. My un-usual honey golden eyes showed nothing but irritation.

Rima then said, "Ugly jerks get out of out of our way."

One of the guys grabbed Rima's hand and said, "Do you know who we are?"

Then a familiar voice said, "Hey, you! Get away from them! Or your ganna get your butt kicked!

**Eia – Gosh Amu your mean.**

**Amu – you're the one who's writing this!**

**Rima – He-he I'm bad..**

**Eia & Amu – (stares at Rima)**

**Amu – Where's Momo?**

**Momo – (In bed) and holds up a sign**

**Sign – "Eia does not own Shugo Chara is anyways!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eia – Danm chapter 2 already?**

**Amu – shouldn't you start to work on, "he's back"?**

**Eia – (-_-)" Rima!**

**Rima – (ties up Amu)**

**Eia – I do not own Shugo chara or the songs in this story!**

**Recap**

Rima then said, "Ugly jerks get out of out of our way."

One of the guys grabbed Rima's hand and said, "Do you know who we are?"

Then a familiar voice said, "Hey, you! Get away from them! Or your ganna get your butt kicked!

As we turn our heads we all gasp. It was her, Utau with no other then group leader Serenity.

"Ass whose get out of our way," Utau says giving the jerks the death stare.

The jerks ran away and then people took notice of us.

Emilie then saw us. And walked towards us.

Me and Rima screamed.

"Hello,"Emilie said. "Nice to meet you I am Emilie Autumn I'm a big fan."

"Oh my god! Emilie Autumn it's an honor to met you we are big fans of you ourselves!" Me and Rima said.

She then smiled at us, "Would you like to have some tea some time?"

Me and Rima nodded.

"Emilie," Serenity said, "I would love to talk to you about the world tour we will be doing in the summer."

Oh my god! A whole summer with Emilie Autumn! I can't wait!, I thought.

She smiled and replied, "Yes I would love to chat about it."

Utau then grabbed my shoulder, "Amu why didn't you answer your phone?"

I took my phone out, 1 missed call.

"Sorry Utau." I apologized.

Utau smiled and said, "Come on you guys we have to go, the others are waiting in the ballroom!"

"Would you like to come watch Emilie?" Serenity asks.

Emilie smiled and said, "I would love to, but sadly I can't I have a meeting to attend."

We then said good bye to Emilie and walked to the ballroom where the other girls where waiting.

As we lined up Serenity called out our names, " Amu, Utau , Rima, Nadeshiko, Lulu, & Momo. Warm up"

Ask we began our starter poses the song **So Hot (by Wonder Girls Began to play**)

As our warm ups went on for the next 3 hours, our voices where almost gone.

"DONE!" Serenity finally said. "See you guys tommorow!"

She then left out of the ballroom, "Wonder where she's in a hurry to..."

As we all got our stuff, we headed to our hotel rooms.

We had a whole floor to ourselves ,it was amazing!

As I look out the window I saw the whole city, all bright and sparkly!

"Amu your ganna fall off and die if you lean into hard!" Utau said.

I laugh and said, "Crazy devil, like as if!"

I then jumped into my bed. Soft and fluffy.

Then my peace was disturbed with my cell phones ringtone.

"Hallo?"

"Amu tell the girls that there isn't any practice tommorow," Serenity said.

"Ehh?" I then turn my head and screamed out the door, "GIRLS NO PRACTICE TOMMOROW!"

Every one then replied with either a, "ok" or "shut up".

"Alright I'll you all tommorow for a meeting." Serenity said and hung up.

"Ehh? Meeting what meeting?"

**Eia – Finally done!**

**Rima- Wow, took you like a week**

**Eia – Shut up**

**Amu – Don't mind the bad spelling :/ wanted to just get this uploaded b4 her school computer runs out of time :P**

**Serenity – Please R&R!"**


End file.
